valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ancient Apparition
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |Rüstung: = 1,8 |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 0 |SupportVal = 2 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 1 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Fernkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 2 |DotA = 23. Dezember 2009|Dota 2 = 17. Juni 2011}} Kaldr, die Ancient Apparition (Uralte Erscheinung), ist ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Bei ihm handelt es sich um eine Fernkampf-Einheit der Dire, die mächtige Eiszauber wirken kann. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Supports und Disablers übernehmen. Ancient Apparition eignet sich vor allem zum Verlangsamen gegnerischer Einheiten, kann aber auch großen Schaden hervorrufen. Mit Cold Feet kann er zeitweise einen kleinen Bereich einfrieren, der Gegnern Schaden zufügt und sie festfriert, wenn sie in diesem Bereich stehen bleiben. Ice Vortex bedeckt ebenfalls einen kleinen Bereich, verlangsamt zusätzlich das gegnerische Bewegungstempo und erhöht den magischen Schaden, den Gegner erleiden. Durch Chilling Touch kann er Angriffen von sich und Verbündeten zusätzlichen magischen Schaden hinzufügen, wodurch aber auch ihr Angrifstempo verringert wird. Wirkt Ancient Apparition Chilling Touch auf einen Zielpunkt, werden alle Verbündeten innerhalb dieses Bereichs davon beeinflusst, während er den Effekt auch erhält, wenn er sich nicht in diesem befindet. Kaldrs Ultimate Ice Blast lässt ihn eine Eiskugel verschießen, die über die gesamte Karte verschossen werden kann. Das erste Geschoss, das Kaldr feuert, lässt ihn den Zielpunkt des zweiten Geschosses bestimmen. Je größer die Distanz zwischen Anicent Apparition und seinem Ziel ist, desto größer ist der Wirkungsradius von Ice Blast. Ice Blast fügt getroffenen Gegnern geringen Schaden über Zeit hinzu, verhindert aber auch ihre Regeneration und jede Form von Heilung. Aghanim's Scepter verlängert die Dauer der Wirkung von Ice Blast. Hype Able to launch a powerful blast of damaging ice across the battlefield, Ancient Apparition threatens to shatter weakened enemies wherever they are. Slowing enemies as he enhances his allies' effectiveness in battle, he is a constant threat to his foes. Biographie "Bei Kaldr, der Ancient Apparition, handelt es sich um ein von außerhalb der Zeit projiziertes Abbild. Er entspringt der kalten, unendlichen Leere, welche älter als das Universum ist und es auch überdauern wird. Kaldr ist, Kaldr war, Kaldr wird sein... und doch ist alles, was wir von ihm wahrnehmen, trotz seiner immensen Macht nichts weiter als ein äußerst schwaches, undeutliches Echo des wahren, ewig währenden Kaldr. Einige glauben, dass Kaldrs Glanz und Macht mit dem Altern des Kosmos auf dem Weg zu dessen Untergang immer weiter zunehmen wird - dass die Ancient Apparition jünger und stärker werden wird, je näher sich die Ewigkeit ihrem Ende zuneigt. Sein eisiger Griff wird alle Materie zum Stillstand bringen und sein Abbild wird ungeheuerlich, jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft strahlen. Er wird nicht länger eine Erscheinung sein!" Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *28. März 2013: Ancient Apparition: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den man sich unter dem Einfluss von Ice Blast mit dem Armlet of Mordiggian oder durch Morph heilen konnte. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 7.03 *Level 25-Talent wurde von +80 Schaden durch Chilling Touch auf +100 erhöht. *Level 25-Talent wurde von +3 Ladungen Cold Feet auf +4 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.87 *Abklingzeit von Cold Feet wurde von 15/13/11/9 auf 13/11/9/7 reduziert. *Schadenszeit von Cold Feet wurde von 0,8/1,6/2,5/3,4 to 0/1/2/3 geändert. Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Beschwörungsreichweite von Cold Feet wurde von 700 auf 700/800/900/1000 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Chilling Touch: Der Buff kann nun durch das Klicken auf das Ikon über dem Lebensbalken entfernt werden. Gameplay-Update 6.81b *Verlangsamung durch Ice Vortex wurde von 18/22/26/30% auf 15/20/25/30% verringert. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Die Reduktion der Angriffsgeschwindigkeit von Chilling Touch wird von -15 auf -20 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Erhöhung des magischen Schadens durch Ice Vortex wurde von 10/15/20/25 auf 15/20/25/30 erhöht. *Ice Vortex-Dauer von 12 auf 16 erhöht. *Ice Vortex-Anhaftungsaura von 0,1 auf den Standard-Aurawert von 0,5 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Die Abklingzeit von Ice Vortex wurde von 5 auf 4 reduziert. *Die Abklingzeit von Ice Blast wurde von 45 auf 40 reduziert. *Der Buff von Chilling Touch betrifft Ancient Apparition nun immer - selbst wenn er sich nicht innerhalb des Zielbereichs befindet. *Die Abklingzeit von Chilling Touch wurde von 50/46/42/38 auf 50/42/34/26 reduziert. Trivia *Der Synchronsprecher von Ancient Apparition ist John Patrick Lowrie, der auch die sechs anderen Helden Pudge, Doom, Shadow Fiend, Storm Spirit, Earthshaker und Dark Seer spricht. John Patrick Lowrie ist im Original von Team Fortress 2 zudem die Stimme des Snipers und spricht auch Odessa Cubbage aus Half-Life 2. Beide Titel wurden ebenfalls von Valve entwickelt. Weblinks *Ancient Apparition auf Heropedia *Ancient Apparition auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Dire Kategorie:Dota 2